Tattoo
by screamcutee
Summary: It's been almost a year scines Paul joined the pack, and a part of his past is going to came back for the rest of enitny
1. Chapter 1

'I do not own the lost boys'

-----------------------------------

Tattoo

It was a normal night at the boredwalk. But I was going to ask David for the biggest favor ever.

Marco and Dwayne had wonder off some where. But I had to talk to David.

'_David where are you?'_

_'At the beach, why. What is it Paul?'_

_'I just have to talk to you.'_

_'Fine I'll be their in a minute.'_

I was about two buildings down from Max's. I just leaned up against the wall and lit a smoke, just have to wait. How in the hell was I going to ask him? Me and Marco grew up in the same town, he knew how important this was to me. He just didn't know I was going to ask tonight. But I just had to go back and get her, I proimse.

_-Flashback-_

_It was about 12:30, I was sitting out side of Issy house. I though a rock at her window._

_"Paul? What are you doing?" she laughed_

_"I need to talk to you."_

_She slid out her window and jumped down to wet grass._

_I grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. _

_"Wow, what was that for."_

_I looked deep into her eyes,and I knew how much I would miss them. And god how that was true. "I am leaving."_

_She back away, confused "What?"_

_"I am leaving town, I am gon'n get out of here." I rapred my arm back around her. "And I know how bad you want out to."_

_She still had that little cute confused. "Then why?"_

_"Issy, I want to be with you more then any thing in the world. And I want you to be safe. That's why I am going to go, see if I can get me a place, maybe even a half good job." I laughed "I will come back for you." I kissed her on the forhead. "I proimse."_

_"I'll wait for you."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_I walked over to my bike and drove away._

_---------------------------------_

David walked over then.

"What is it Paul?

"I needed to ask you a favor."

David looked at me like I had done somthing really bad.

"I haven't done anything. I just, their is a girl in my home town. I told when I left, that whenI know that I am going to be dead in the street somewhere,that I would come back for her."

"You want to go back to Miami, just to get this girl?"

"I love her David, I don't think I ever won't."

There was a long pause.

"Will she feed."

"She'll be a little freak, but yeah, she'll feed."

"Fine. We'll all go. The boys have been needing a vaction for a while."

"Thanks David."

-----Later at the cave------------

"Hey Marco, guess what."

"What did you do now?"

"Funny, you rember that hell pit of Miami."

"Yeah, why?" He sounded sceapted

"Well were going back for a little vaction."

"What? Were going back for Issy, arn't we."

"Yeah." I said walking away. But then I hear him say his old nickname for me, which I albousy hated. Lover Boy.

----------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait people! =(**

**Sorry it short..........writers block**

**I have had this forever but I had problems with my internet! I waill update sooner.**

**I have tons of Lost Boys ideas -- mainly with Paul and Marco.....=))**

**Please review && I am going to start up again with my other storys**

**ONLY if you guys review and leave me comments... I know I have a lot of mistakes, i am looking for a fellow Lost Boys Lover**

**So if anyone is wanting to help...sent me a message or leave me a comment**

**thanks to all my readers...this goes out to them!**

**------------------------**

We had just pulled up in the parking lot of the 'Miami Dancers'. An old club that she worked at.

"How do you know she even still works here, I mean come on, it's been a year."

"I just know, ok."

"Fine."

We walked around back to where me and Marco would be let in. We knew the bouncer, and we would go into the back room with the girls were. Issy was all good friends with all of dancers, so I rember some of their names.

"We'll, long time no see guys."

"Hey Chris."

He open the door for us.

"You know the rules, when the girls go out so do you. It would be just my luck that the manger when in and you two would be sitting their."

"You worry to much Chris." Marco said as we walked in.

The girls were running all over the place, fixing their hair, putting on makeup, and getting into their normal tigth black shirt with tigth blue jeans.

"Paul, Marco! Where the hell have you two been for the past year." Lilly said jumping up from where she sat.

"Hey Lilly." Marco said.

"Where's Issy?" I asked. All I wanted to do is talk to her, to hear her say my name would be like heaven.

"Her and Jaime traded tables about six months ago." She turned and pointed to a make up table in the back. "She's back there."

"Thanks."

I walled over to the table as the boys started to talk to some other girls. When I got there, she wasn't.

"Hey Paul." said a girl that I had forgoten her name.

"Hey, where's Issy?"

"She's in the locker room, but I woundn't go in there."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"She's about as pissed off as someone can get."

I walked to the door labeled 'lockers'. Then I saw her. She was sitting on the bench digging though everything in her locker, which everything was on the floor.

"This is Bullshit!" she scremed. She stood up and cover her eyes with one hand and the other on her wist. She was trying to clam her self down by taking a few deep breaths. I walked over behind her and rapped my hands around her wist and whisper.

"Miss me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Issy Pro-------------

I was diging in my bag, I had pulled every thing out of locker. _ It has to be here, god, of all the things to lose! "This is bullshit!" _I yelled at the top of my lungs. I stood up try to clam down, trying to get my breath. And not panic. Then I felt two arms go around my waist. Then a I hear something that I had not hear in a long time. "Miss Me?" I truned around still locked in his arms. "Paul?" I put my hand on his cheek. He rested his forhead on my, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Paul." His lips crashed down on my. His kiss was like a once in a life time thing. He kissed me with so much passion, I knew he wasn't lieing when he said he missed me. His lips told the truth.

My back was on the lockers, he started down kissing my neck. It sent shivers down my spine. My hands were inside his jacket and his hands were slowy going up my shirt, his touch was like fire and ice at the same time on my skin. His lips met my again, we stayed like that for a few muntes.

I pulled away gasping for air, "I see I still leave you breathless." he said sevductily in my ear. "Oh, Paul. I have missed you so much."

"I told you I would come back for you, I promised, didn't I?"

"I always knew you would come back for me."

"I love you to much to lose you."

"I love you."

He looked over to my locker. "Oh,you do not still have that pictures." I looked over and to the open door of my locker. It was an old pictures of me and my friend down at the lake a few summers ago. I was on Pauls shoulders and my friend,Kayla was on Marcos. Boys were about waist deep in the water, as soon as the picture was took they though us back in the water.

Paul walked over and grabbed the picture taped on my locker door. "Where's my lighter?" He said patting his pants pocket.

"Your not going to burn that." I couldn't help but laugh as I ran after him.

"I wonder if Marco has his." He walked out of the room and into the main.

"You asshole."

He walked out with his arm raised up so even if I jumped I couldn't reach.

"Paul give it back!"

He just simlied as I jumped for it. He when over to Marco who was lighting a crittee.

"Hey, Marco give me that."

"No! Don't you dare Marco! Paul. give. it .back!" I jumped at each word trying to grab it. I finllay stopped an signed. "God, why do you have such long arms?" I tryed for it again. No luck.


End file.
